The Nightmare Effect
by fajrikyoya
Summary: apakah mimpi buruk bisa membunuh orang lain? Tsuna tidak tahu. Ia hanya berharap semuanya bisa kembali dengan normal.
1. I: The Beginning

The nightmare effect

I: The Beginning

_Summary_: apakah mimpi buruk bisa membunuh orang lain? Tsuna tidak tahu. Ia hanya berharap semuanya bisa kembali dengan normal.

_Rate_: M, untuk adegan thrilling. Mungkin beberapa cerita disini bisa mendatangkan mimpi buruk bagi readers sekalian. Silakan di back bagi yang suka takut tidur sendirian.

_Pairing_: 0027, 2796, 1827, 0096, dengan sedikit GxC sebagai cemilan (?)

_Disclaimer_: KHR bukan punya saya. SUMPAH, BUKAN PUNYA SAYAAAAA!

_Warning_: totally OOC, abal, alay, gaje, nggak mutu, tidak memenuhi EYD, tidak layak baca, tidak lulus sensor. Tidak mengandung unsure edukatif. Nggak minat silakan di back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIC BARU! Hehe, untuk mengusir kejenuhan author bikin The Nightmare Effect. Masih bertahan di rate M dan gore ^^a. Untuk yang kangen sama Tsuna's Day Out...author minta maaaaaaaaaaf banget. KARENA SECARA AJAIB DOKUMENNYA HILANG SAAT KOMPUTER SAYA DISERPIS, PEMIRSAAA!**

**Enma: *ngegebuk Author pake raket nyamuk.* saya tidak minta anda untu curhat!**

**Author: okedah. The Nightmare Effect, cekidot.**

_[setting time: Tsuna, 18 tahun]_

"permisi….."

Enma bergegas lari ke pintu apartemennya untuk membukakan pintu. Disana ada Tsuna, yang sekarang 15cm lebih tinggi dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia membawa sebuah koper dan satu tas besar yang kelihatan berat.

"oh, Tsuna! Kau datang lebih cepat." Enma mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mundur dari pintu dan mempersilakan sahabat baiknya dari SMP itu masuk.

"uhm….yah, keretanya tiba lebih cepat." Kata Tsuna, menggeret masuk koper besarnya. Karena terlalu lelah, ia langsung merebahkan diri di sofa terdekat.

"ya, baguslah." Kata Enma singkat. "mau minum?"

"mau." Jawab Tsuna antusias.

Enma mengeyolor ke dapur, menuangkan jus _pomegranate_ dari kotak ke gelas, dan menyuguhkannya pada Tsuna. Cairan merah berbau manis itu diteguknya sampai habis. Wajah Tsuna yang meringis membuat Enma tertawa kecil.

"puaaaaaaaaaahhhh…" Tsuna mendesah lega. "surga dunia…"

"kau mau kuambilkan lagi?" tanya Enma merebut gelas Tsuna yang sudah kosong.

"eh….aku ambil sendiri saja." Tsuna bangkit dari sofa dan merebut gelas yang ada ditangan Enma. "sekarang aku kan bakal tinggal denganmu. Jangan memperlakukan aku seperti tamu begini, dong!"

"ah?" Enma mengangkat alisnya. "terserah, sih. Jadi mulai kapan kau masuk kuliah, Tsuna?"

"seminggu lagi. Tidak, mungkin kurang dari itu."

Setelah lulus SMP, Enma pindah dari Namimori ke Nagoya. Mereka masih saling kontak lewat dunia maya. Terjadi hal yang mengejutkan ketika Tsuna lulus SMA. Ia mengikuti tes masuk ke universitas dan diterima di _Nagoya Institute of Technology_. Hal itu sendiri menjadi sesuatu yang ajaib bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri. Yah, anggap saja itu rezeki.

Tsuna awalnya hendak mencari apartemen atau rumah sewa untuk tinggal disana, namun ternyata Enma dengan senang hati menawarkan Tsuna untuk tinggal bersamanya. Dan lagi apartemen Enma tidak jauh dari kampus Tsuna.

"kau tinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Tsuna saat membantu Enma memasak makan malam.

"nggak." Enma menggeleng, melemparkan potongan daging ayam yang sudah dicucinya kedalam pinggan tahan panas. "aku tinggal dengan Cozart."

"Cozart itu siapa?"

"kakakku." Enma menjawab datar. Ia mengeset oven dan kemudian mulai membumbui ayamnya.

"kau punya kakak? Kenapa tidak pernah cerita?" Tsuna menatapnya tidak percaya.

"punya kakak bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh, kan?" ketus Enma. ia memasukkan pinggan berisi ayamnya dengan kasar kedalam oven.

"ma…maaf." Tsuna menunduk malu. "terus sekarang dia dimana? Kerja atau kuliah, atau mungkin sedang _hang-out_ ke mall?"

Enma menggeleng pelan. Ia membuka kulkas dan meneguk jus pomegranate langsung dari kotaknya.

"Enma-kun?" tanya Tsuna lagi.

"aku nggak tahu." Jawab Enma. "Cozart jarang pulang."

"oh….." Tsuna membungkam. Ia tahu Enma pasti tidak ingin membicarakan kakaknya lebih lanjut.

TING!

"ayamnya matang." Kata Enma. "tolong angkat dari oven, Tsuna. Aku mau ambil piring."

Menu makan malam mereka hari ini adalah ayam panggang dengan nasi dan _kimchi_ daun bawang. Sederhana, memang. Namun ini terasa jauh lebih nikmat dibanding makan makanan instant yang tinggal masak di microwave. Enma dan Tsuna makan didepan TV, sambil menonton salah satu pertandingan sepak bola. Enma suka sepak bola, sementara Tsuna tidak mengerti apapun tentang olahraga kesebelasan itu.

"ne, Tsuna!" panggil Enma.

Tsuna mencomot sepotong sayap ayam dari pinggan "apa?"

"Gokudera dan Yamamoto bagaimana?"

"oh." Tsuna mengingat-ingat. "Gokudera-kun pergi ke Perancis, katanya kuliah seni music. Yah, dia bisa kuliah apa saja, sih. Kalau Yamamoto, ia dapat kerja di tempat penitipan anak. Kelihatannya dia senang sekali bekerja disana."

"anak-anak memang menyenangkan, sih." Timpal Enma.

"bagaimana denganmu, Enma-kun?"

"eh? Aku?" Enma sedikit gugup ketika ditanya perihal dirinya. "uhm….aku juga kerja, Tsuna."

"betulkah?" Tsuna mengerjapkan matanya. "kau kerja apa?"

"aku jadi kasir di toko kue. Awalnya aku melamar jadi _pattiserie chef _saja. Tapi Byakuran-san bilang aku manis, dan dipekerjakan dibelakang meja kasir. Kadang-kadang aku curiga, jangan-jangan dia buta atau sejenisnya."

"apa menyenangkan?"

"tidak tahu." Enma mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek. "kau tahu, berdiri dibelakang meja kasir seharian dengan pelanggan yang aneh-aneh. Aku tidak bisa bilang menyenangkan atau tidak. Kurasa biasa saja."

"kau kerja di toko kue mana?" cecar Tsuna lagi. "apa bossmu masih terima lowongan?"

"aku kerja di toko kue dekat stasiun. Besok ikut saja." Kata Enma lagi. Ia melahap potongan terakhir kimchi daun bawang dipiringnya dan kemudian ia membereskan semua piring kotor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna tidur satu kamar, dan satu ranjang dengan Enma. Di apartemen ini hanya ada dua kamar, dan yang satu lagi adalah kamar Cozart. Untuk ukuran dua orang (atau sekarang jadi tiga ditambah Tsuna), mungkin apartemen ini bisa dibilang cukup besar dan mewah.

"kamar mandinya disana." Enma menunjuk pintu yang ada dikanan dapur, dekat balkon yang menghadap kearah jalanan. Balkon tersebut lantainya keramik merah, jerujinya rapat dan tinggi. Ada sehelai karpet dan tumpukan majalah game. Katanya sesekali Enma suka bersantai disana.

"apa kasurku cukup besar untuk kita berdua?" tanya Enma ragu-ragu.

Tsuna menghempaskan dirinya dan berguling-guling. Nyatanya mungkin kasur itu cukup untuk tiga orang.

"tidak masalah, kok. Kalau tidak muat aku bisa tidur dibawah." Kata Tsuna.

"ti, tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman biar aku yang tidur dibawah atau diluar." Kilah Enma.

"kita pernah tidur sekamar, kan?" Tsuna tertawa. "ingat?"

"euh….yeah." Enma menggaruk punggungnya. Ia mengganti jeans yang dikenakannya dengan celana piyama.

"hey, Enma! Sekarang tinggimu berapa? Dulu kau lebih tinggi dari aku."

Enma menoleh. "seratus tujuh puluh tujuh."

"kalau aku 173." Tsuna mengambil bantal dan memeluknya. "kenapa kau bisa tumbuh setinggi itu?"

"banyak faktor. Hormon, nutrisi, kebiasaan. Jangan khawatir, kau masih bisa lebih tinggi sampai umurmu 20, kok."

Enma melakukan perenggangan selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya merebahkan dirinya disamping Tsuna. Ia mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut.

"ehm…..Tsuna?"

"apa?" kata Tsuna. Tampaknya dia sudah setengah mengantuk.

"maaf. Kalau malam, aku suka punya kebiasaan buruk."

Tsuna menoleh. "maksudmu kebiasaan buruk saat tidur?"

"uhm…..ya. Tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak mendengkur, ngiler atau apa."

"tidurmu geratak, ya? Nggak bisa diam, gitu?"

Enma menggigit bibirnya, kemudian mengangguk.

"nggak masalah." Tsuna menarik selimut hingga hidungnya. "selamat tidur, Enma!"

Enma hanya menatap Tsuna yang sekarang matanya tertutup. Setelah memastikan Tsuna betul-betul terlelap, Enma meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enma cuma pergi ke minimarket 24 jam yang ada lantai bawah apartemen. Sekedar untuk membeli makanan ringan, minuman dan bumbu masak yang sudah habis seperti lada hitam, oregano dan bubuk cabai. Ketika ia kembali, Enma melihat ada dua orang pria yang berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya. Yang satu tinggi dan gagah dengan setelan jas yang kelihatan mahal dan bagus—rambutnya pirang cerah dan matanya berwarna biru. Sementara yang lain rambutnya merah—secara keseluruhan sangat mirip dengan Enma; hanya saja pria itu memiliki garis rahang yang lebih tegas. Si pria berambut merah itu bersandar ditembok, salah satu lengannya menggaet pinggang si pria berjas itu. Si laki-laki berjas menyudutkannya dan kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya kearah si pria berambut merah itu.

Enma berjalan mendekat, berdehem dengan suara yang sangat dipaksakan. Si lelaki berambut merah itu terbelalak kaget, dan dia mendorong pria pirang itu jauh-jauh.

"well, kau pulang?" tanya Enma dengan alis terangkat.

"kau tak suka?" si pria berambut merah itu balik tanya dengan nada pedas.

"senang rasanya kau ingat kalau punya rumah, Cozart." Enma tertawa hambar.

Pria yang dipanggil Cozart itu memutar bola matanya. Sementara pria pirang berjas itu hanya tertawa ramah.

"wah, wah….." katanya. "mungkin lain kali, ya?"

"tidak, Giotto!" kata Cozart, menahan tangan pria itu agar dia tidak pergi. "kumohon, kita bisa ke tempat lain, kan?"

"sudah cukup untuk hari ini, Cozart." Giotto, si pria pirang berjas itu tersenyum. "kau sudah sangat menyenangkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengusik kehidupanmu saja."

Giotto mendaratkan kecupan kecil dipipi Cozart. Kemudian, saat dia berlalu ia melayangkan tangannya untuk mengacak-acak rambut Enma. Tidak lupa dengan senyum hangat. Saat pria berjas itu sudah hilang dipertigaan koridor apartemen, Cozart memelototi adiknya dengan kesal.

"kau senang?" katanya kesal.

"tidak juga." Enma menaikkan pundaknya. "kalau tidak ada orang selain kita, aku tidak peduli kau mau melakukannya didalam sekalipun."

"memangnya ada orang lain?" Cozart mengerjap kaget.

"Tsuna. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kau ingat? Dia bakal kuliah disini." Kata Enma sambil masuk kedalam, diikuti oleh kakaknya.

"bagus, deh. Jadi adikku yang manis ini tidak kesepian lagi." Kata Cozart sambil mencubit hidung Enma.

"yah, itu salah satu sisi baiknya." Enma menaruh seluruh belanjaannya dimeja dapur. "boleh aku tidur denganmu, Cozart?"

"kenapa kau tidak tidur saja dengan Tsunayoshi?" Cozart mengambil sekotak jus pomegranate dan meneguknya langsung dari karton—sampai tandas.

"kau pikir?" Enma mendelik Cozart.

Cozart melempar kotak jus yang sudah kosong itu ke tempat sampah. Ia merangkul pundak Enma dan memeluknya dengan lembut.

"kau masih takut?" tanyanya dengan nada sayang. Enma menyandarkan wajahnya dipundak Cozart.

"aku tidak bisa membuang_nya_ dari pikiranku." Kata Enma dengan suara bergetar.

"minumlah obat tidur atau tidak usah tidur saja malam ini." Kata Cozart. "aku benar-benar takut kalau kau tidur."

Enma memandang kakaknya.

"minumlah kopi. Nonton TV atau kalau kau mau, aku bisa pinjamkan laptopku. Lakukan apapun." Katanya. "jangan sampai kau tertidur."

Enma mengangguk. Ia melepaskan kakaknya, mencari-cari koleksi DVD dari bawah TV dan kemudian menonton semuanya satu persatu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya, Tsuna ikut dengan Enma ke tempat kerjanya. Ke sebuah toko kue dengan nuansa putih dan ungu. Di bannernya tertulis '_Millefiore Dragon_.'

Apa maksudnya?

"kau baru lihat ada toko kue yang modelnya kayak gini, ya?" tanya Enma, menertawakan ekspresi bodoh Tsuna.

"lebih kayak restoran china." Jawab Tsuna polos.

"ini hari libur, kayaknya aku bakal sangat sibuk. Kau tak apa menungguku selesai kerja?"

"memangnya kau tidak kerja part time?"

"tidak." Enma mendorong pintu masuk. "aku kerja full time disini."

Enma menyapa semua pegawai toko kue ini. Yah, memang toko kue yang keren. Desainnya futuristic, dan suasananya sangat nyaman. Tsuna duduk dipinggir jendela, menghadap jalan. Enma berganti baju, mulai bekerja sebagai kasir yang ramah tamah dibalik counter cake. Kadang ia membuatkan minuman juga, bersama seorang pegawai pria lain yang mengambilkan kue.

Tsuna memesan Thai Iced Tea dan _cherry_ pie. Ia menggunakan wifi yang disediakan disini untuk tweeter-an dengan Gokudera. Ada banyak siswi SMP atau SMA yang kelihatannya ngefans dengan Enma. Ia sedikit kebingungan juga saat dikerubungi banyak cewek-cewek berseragam itu. Tsuna tertawa kecil dan menyuapkan secuil cherry pie itu kedalam mulutnya.

"boleh aku duduk disini?"

Seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja ugu yang lengannya digulung, dasi dan celana hitam serta sepatu pantofel berdiri dihadapan Tsuna. Rambutnya hitam, terpangkas rapi. Jasnya disampirkan di bahu, dan dia membawa briefcase khusus laptop dan map bersleting berisi dokumen tebal. Laki-laki itu wajahnya kejam, namun cukup menarik. Senyumnya melengkung kebawah.

"yang lain penuh." Tambahnya lagi.

"silakan." Kata Tsuna sambil tersenyum. Ketika pria itu duduk, seorang pelayan mengantarkan opera cake dan secangkir espresso.

"silakan, Hibari-san." Kata pelayan itu sambil mohon diri.

Tsuna memperhatikan pria itu dengan seksama. Kelihatannya pekerja kantoran, eksekutif muda. Tapi tampaknya usianya masih dua puluh awal. Ekspresinya monoton. Kata ibunya—Nana, biasanya pekerja kantoran punya ekspresi datar akibat tempaan pekerjaan kantor. Makanya Tsuna tidak mau bekerja di kantor.

"jadi namamu Hibari?" tanya Tsuna, berusaha mengajak bicara pria itu.

Pria bernama Hibari itu hanya mengangguk.

"pekerjaanmu apa?" kata Tsuna lagi. Ia ingin tahu apa yang dikerjakan pria ini dikantornya. Dokumennya banyak sekali.

"aku CFO dari Le Soleil. Perusahaan meubel dan furniture." Pria itu menjawab datar. Ia menyuapkan opera cake dari piringnya tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"CFO itu tugasnya apa?"

"mengurus finansial perusahaan." Hibari masih menjawab datar, tanpa emosi.

"pasti pusing, ya! Mengurusi uang perusahaan?"

Hibari menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap Tsuna. Sontak Tsuna merasa sangat gugup.

"a…aku mengganggu, ya?" kata Tsuna. "ka…..kalau begitu aku pindah saja, ya!"

"jangan." Kata Hibari.

Hening.

"hanya saja, aku hampir-hampir tidak pernah diajak mengobrol oleh seseorang." Kata Hibari. Ia kembali menatap laptopnya.

"kalau di kantor?" Tsuna menyuap lagi cherry pie-nya.

"sebatas urusan kantor." Hibari membaca sebuah dokumen, kemudian mengetik lagi.

"wah, wah…..Hibari-san hebat betul! Kalau aku mana tahan hidup seperti itu. Tidak bertemu dan bicara dengan teman saja rasanya sudah mau mati kebosanan."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 20 menit pertemuan mereka, Hibari tersenyum. Meski hanya senyum kecil yang kelihatan kecut.

"siapa namamu, nak?" katanya. Ia menyeruput espresso miliknya.

"aku Sawada Tsunayoshi. Ta…tapi ibuku memanggilu Tsu-kun. Teman-teman sekolah memanggilku dengan Tsuna saja."

"ini kartu namaku." Hibari memberikan kartu namanya.

Tsuna membaca kartu nama tersebut.

_Hibari Kyouya_

_Chief Financial Officier Le Soleil Company_

_Phone: 089635835xxx_

_E-mail: _

_Blackberry PIN: 58E2CL18_

"Hibari-san suka kesini?" tanya Tsuna. Ia mengantongi kartu nama tersebut.

"lebih sering daripada makan nasi." Jawab Hibari. Kali ini ia menopang dagunya dan melihat Tsuna.

"pantas saja pegawai sini sampai kenal dengan Hibari-san."

"kau sendiri?" tanya Hibari. "masih SMA?"

"aku baru lulus." Ucap Tsuna. "aku diterima di _Nagoya Institute of Technology_. Minggu depan aku mulai kuliah."

"lumayan." Hibari menyeruput kopinya lagi. "jurusan apa?"

"_engineering_."

"hm….."

Tsuna dan Hibari-san mengobrol lama, membicarakan banyak hal. Obrolan didominasi oleh Tsuna. Hibari cukup tertarik dengan anak ini. Perubahan emosi wajah, suara dan ceritanya sangat beragam. Ia kelhatan sangat manis dan menarik. Masih seperti anak-anak yang polos. Hibari terus mendengarkan ceritanya hingga tanpa sadar kursi-kursi mulai dinaikkan dan lampu mulai dimatikan.

"astaga! Sudah malam!" pekik Tsuna kaget.

"apa kau melupakan sesuatu, Tsunayoshi?" tanya Hibari. Ia membereskan barang-barangnya dan kelihatannya sudah mau pergi.

"tidak. Hanya saja….rasanya sudah lama sekali." Kata Tsuna.

"oh." Hibari mengenakkan jasnya. "aku mau pulang. Aku bisa memberimu tumpangan."

"tidak usah. Aku sebenarnya kesini untuk menunggui temanku bekerja." Tolak Tsuna dengan halus.

"ya sudah." Hibari berjalan melewati Tsuna.

Sebelum dia pergi, Tsuna memanggilnya lagi.

"Hi…..Hibari-san!"

Hibari menoleh.

"maaf sudah membuang-buang waktu kerjamu." Tsuna membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Hibari.

Namun Hibari menggeleng pelan. "kau benar, Tsunayoshi. Pekerjaanku bisa bikin mati kebosanan. Jadi, terima kasih sudah mengganggunya."

Mata cokelat caramel Tsuna membelalak. Hibari-san memberinya senyuman.

Dan dia kelihatan gagah, sekaligus lembut dengan senyuman seindah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
>Preparing for another date<br>A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
>As if I'm gonna be out late<em>

I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
>A lie I didn't have to tell<p>

_Because we both know where I'm about to go  
>And we know it very well<em>

Pukul sepuluh malam, Enma dan Tsuna sampai di apartemen Enma. karena bosan, mereka memutuskan untuk karokean. Tsuna tidak tahu kalau suara Enma ternyata cukup bagus. Ketika Tsuna mengungkapkannya, wajah Enma bersemu merah.

"bagus darimana? Kau mengada-ada, ah!" Enma yang merasa malu, memukuli Tsuna dengan bantal.

"serius! Dengan suara begitu kau lebih baik jadi soloist saja." Kata Tsuna memuji.

Enma menggigit bibirnya. Ia terdiam dan pandangannya datar.

"kalau jadi artis….pasti capek, ya! Aku mau hidup yang damai-damai saja." Kata Enma.

"iya juga, sih." Tsuna menimpali. "hey, aku lapar!"

"makan ramen instant saja. Aku malas masak." Jawab Enma.

"aku pulaaaaang…"

Tsuna menoleh dan menemukan sosok pria tinggi yang wajahnya mirip dengan Enma. Ia membopong kamera DSLR dan sebuah bungkusan plastic.

"eh, kalian belum tidur?" tanyanya. Ia menjabat tangan Tsuna dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"kami baru pulang. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Cozart-san." Balas Tsuna.

"santai saja. Kau bisa anggap aku kakakmu sendiri, kok." Katanya. "hey, aku bawa oleh-oleh!"

Tsuna dan Enma membuka bungkusan itu dengan nafsu, berbagai macam masakan mahal ala restoran high class yang belum disentuh sama sekali. Ada pasta, steak, semacam seafood platter, dan macam-macam dessert.

"waaah…..banyak sekali." Pekik Tsuna senang.

"makanlah." Kata Cozart ramah. "lagipula aku dikasih, kok."

Tsuna menoleh. "dikasih?"

"iya." Cozart mengangguk. "aku dibayar untuk memotret hidangan itu. Owner restoran itu membungkuskan semuanya untukku. Aku sempat menolak, soalnya makanan sebanyak ini tidak mungkin kuhabiskan berdua dengan Enma."

"ownernya baik sekali." Kata Tsuna.

"doamu terkabul." Kata Enma, menyikutnya. "kalau ada Tsuna, jangankan tidak habis—mungkin plastic pembungkusnyapun dimakan juga."

"hey, aku tidak serakus itu!" elak Tsuna tidak terima.

Enma mengambil seafood platternya—menggigit potongan udang dengan lahap. Makanan sebanyak itu mereka makan bertiga. Betul kata Enma, semua makanan itu habis tanpa sisa—kecuali plastic pembungkusnya. Tsuna mulai menguap dan mohon diri. Tidak sampai setengah jam, ia tertidur. Enma masih menemani kakaknya nonton televisi sampai jam setengah sebelas.

"mau pergi jam berapa?" tanya Cozart.

"sebentar lagi." Jawab Enma malas.

"jangan seperti itu. Kasihan dia, kan?"

Enma melengos. "tapi aku tak mau pergi."

Cozart menghela nafas. Ia mengelus kepala Enma dengan lembut dan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayang sekaligus kasihan. Enma menepis tangan kakaknya. Kedua Kristal rubi itu bertemu pandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"ini semua demi kebaikanmu." Cozart berkata lembut. "pergilah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wawawa…..chapter satu selesaaaaaaaaiii! Pendek banget, ya? Maaf banget aku ngecewain reader sekalian. Tapi tenang aja, fic ini sedikit lebih 'lembut' dari I Know What You Did Last Night yang sarat dengan bacok-bacokan dan berdarah-berdarahan, kok.

_**Giotto: J.c* nya mana?**_

_**Author: lu disini figuran, bego! Nggak usah ngarep.**_

_**Giotto: =3= koret!**_

_**Author: apa lu kata?**_

_**Giotto: eeeh….denger aja lagi. *sungkem dipangkuan Author***_

_**Author: dengerlah…..**_

_**Tsuna: tapi makanan yang tadi enak lho, author-san!**_

_**Author: kalian semua bisa nggak sih nggak ngomongin makanan?**_

_**Hibari: gue jadi cowok kantoran. **_

_**Author: nggak papa, kan?**_

_**Hibari: lumayanlah. Pake BB.**_

_**Author: =_= bikin tekor ah kalian semua. **_


	2. II: Meet Her

The nightmare effect

II: Meet Her

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Enma berdiri didepan sebuah rumah manis minimalis dengan halaman yang penuh tanaman dan tertata rapi. Entah tanaman apa, ia tidak begitu jelas melihatnya karena ini jam dua pagi. Rumah indah ini hanya ditinggali seorang gadis berusia sebayanya, mahasiswa seni rupa sekaligus seorang pemain piano handal. Ini memang hal yang tidak pantas dilakukan lelaki manapun—bertamu malam-malam kerumah seorang gadis. Namun Enma tidaklah bertamu disini.

Ia menghela nafasnya. Mengatur emosi dan ekspresi mukanya untuk bertemu _**dia**_. Lalu Enma melangkah masuh kedalam pekarangan rumah, lalu memencet bel. Sekitar tiga puluh detik kemudian, pintu itu terbuka.

Enma disambut oleh seorang gadis yang sangat manis. Rambutnya keunguan, sepanjang dadanya. Sebelah matanya ditutupi oleh perban. Dimalam selarut ini dia belum memakai piyama—masih dengan blus panjang berwarna biru muda bermotif ombak. Dan lagi, dia berbau seperti kayu manis. Meskipun dia pasti dipuji karena kecantikannya oleh setiap lelaki yang melihatnya; bagi Enma dia biasa saja. Tidak ada yang menarik.

"_Aku pulang, _Chrome." Kata Enma datar. Gadis itu menggamit tangannya, dan mencium lembut pipinya.

"Selamat datang." Sambut gadis yang dipanggil Chrome itu. "Aku baru saja membuat teh. Ada salad buah dan craker keju, dan…yah, masih banyak."

"Kau _selalu_ tahu aku akan datang, ya?" Enma mendengus. Ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah gadis itu.

"Tanpa memberi kabar?" tanya Chrome. "Oh, tentu saja."

Enma duduk diruang tamu Chrome yang ditata sangat sempurna. Disana ada dua _couch _yang saling berhadapan, _tea stand_ dua tingkat, _tea set_ porselen bermotif artistic, dua pasang wadah yang masing-masingnya berisi gula dan krim. Gadis itu duduk disebrangnya, dan menuangkan teh.

Chrome Dokuro, itulah namanya. Gadis ini sedikit _istimewa_. Jika Einstein adalah jenius fisika, Chrome Dokuro adalah seorang jenius seni. Sering dijuluki Michelangelo atau Picasso kedua. Tidak hanya melukis, ia juga mampu membuat karya seni rupa lain dengan estetika tinggi. Eden's Gallery of Fine Art di dan Viscount Rounge the Gallery of Art di Praha selalu membeli karyanya dengan harga tinggi.

"Ini Shou Mei Tea. Aromanya lembut, kan?" jelas Chrome. Memang ada bau lain selain bau teh dalam teh itu.

"Euh, ya. Uhm….enak." Enma meletakkan cangkir tehnya.

"Aku buat salad buah juga." Chrome memberikan mangkuk kecil dan sendok perak.

Isi salad itu adalah potongan berbagai macam jeruk, buah apricot, buah _fig_, dan manisan buah plum. Sausnya hanya _heavy cream_ dengan esens vanilla dan parutan keju cheddar. Enma bisa tahu semuanya, sebab gadis inilah yang mengajarinya memasak. Enma memakannya dengan lahap, tidak secanggung saat minum teh.

"Enak?" tanya Chrome.

Enma mengangguk kecil. Chrome tersenyum dan menyeruput tehnya lagi. Gadis itu hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Enma dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Namun pemuda itu acuh saja.

"Kau tahu? Tsuna akan kuliah disini." Enma mulai berkata. "Dan dia akan tinggal bersama kami."

"Oh ya?" kedua alis Chrome terangkat. "Oau pasti sangat senang."

"Ya." Enma menandaskan suapan terakhir salad buahnya.

"Dia kuliah dimana, Enma?"

"_Nagoya Institute of Technology_."

"Dia cerdas sekali." Ucap Chrome sarkastis.

"Tidak. Dia cuma beruntung." Sanggah Enma. "Dia tidak secerdas itu."

"Tapi dia teman baikmu."

Ada secercah senyum kecil dibibir Enma. "Kau benar."

Mereka berbincang sebentar hingga jam dua lebih empat puluh lima menit. Chrome membereskan semua peralatan _tea set_nya dan menyuruh Enma untuk istirahat saja. Saat melewati dapur, Enma melihat sebuah kanvas yang ditegakkan, dan diletakkan di halaman belakang bersama seperangkat cat dan kursi. Chrome menggambar pemandangan laut—teluk dengan hamparan pasir putih dan pondok-pondok kayu yang berdiri menghadap lautan yang berombak lumayan tinggi. Lukisannya natural sekali.

Selain melukis, Chrome juga bisa memahat patung dari kayu, bahkan batu marmer. Didekat pintu kamar Chrome, dikanan pintu ada sebuah kayu gelondongan setinggi dua meter yang memuat relief seorang peri yang cantik dengan gaun dari dedaunan dan pohon juniper yang sedang berbuah. Ukiran itu halus sekali, benar-benar mengundang decak kagum. Pahatan yang diberi nama 'Juniper Lady' itu tidak pernah dijual kepada siapapun oleh Chrome. Katanya itu hadiah untuk ulangtahun seseorang.

Tidak hanya karyanya saja, dirinya sendiripun sudah merupakan sebuah karya seni dari Tuhan. Wajah yang cantik, tutur yang santun, bakat yang luar biasa, pribadi yang anggun serta tubuh yang indah.

Kadang Enma tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa mencintai wanita seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Enma?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu membalikkan tubuhnya, membenamkan wajahnya ke kasur dengan tubuh gemetaran. Melihat luka yang ada di dada, perut, punggung dan lehernya sendiri membuatnya merasa hancur. Berulang kali Chrome ingin menghiburnya, namun Enma menepis jauh-jauh tangan halus Chrome saat gadis itu hendak menyentuhnya.

"Tidak…bisa…." Ucap Enma dengan suara bergetar. Antara sedih dan takut.

"Apanya?" Chrome menyandarkan wajahnya ke pundak Enma. Chrome melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Enma.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sentaknya, masih dengan suara lirih. "Aku terlalu kotor untukmu."

Chrome menghela nafas. Ia mencium lembut pundak Enma. Kulitnya terasa dingin sekali. Ketika Enma berbalik, Chrome merapatkan seluruh tubuhnya pada pemuda itu. Enma bisa merasakan semua kemolekan tubuh gadis ini. Gairahnya bangkit, nafasnya mulai memberat. Namun ia tidak sanggup melampiaskannya pada Chrome. Gadis itu mencium pipinya.

"Komohon…." Enma menutup perlahan matanya. "Jangan buat aku melakukannya padamu."

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu." Bisiknya. "Jangan mempersulit."

Enma terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mencintaiku, Enma." Chrome tersenyum lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Chrome." Jawab Enma.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chrome sekali lagi mencium pipinya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Cinta adalah sesuatu yang bisa kaupaksakan."

"Hanya saja….." Enma tertunduk. "Aku merasa aku seperti mempermainkanmu."

"Aku tidak keberatan." Bisik Chrome. "Asalkan kau bisa berbahagia."

Senyum kecil Enma mengembang bersama airmata. Chrome menggenggam tangannya, dan menghapus airmatanya. Gadis itu tersenyum pedih. Tidak tega melihat Enma memikul duka sedalam itu seorang diri. Perlahan, Enma mulai jatuh kedalam lelap yang panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok pertama yang Tsuna lihat di hari pertamanya kuliah adalah Cozart yang membangunkannya. Pria itu membuatkan Tsuna _French toast_ dengan siraman madu, dan segelas susu dingin. Sementara itu Cozart hanya memakan beberapa keping keripik kentang dan jus jeruk. Masih ada satu piring lagi _French toast_ di meja dapur, namun Cozart tidak menyentuhnya sama sekali. Ia malah membungkusnya dengan plastik film.

"Kenapa tidak kau makan, Cozart-san?" tanya Tsuna.

"Aku alergi susu." Katanya. "Dan lagi itu untuk Enma nanti."

"Oh, iya. Dimana Enma-kun?"

Cozart memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia….pergi—eh, menginap di rumah pacarnya." Jawab Cozart terbata-bata.

"Enma-kun punya pacar?!" pekik Tsuna dengan mata melebar.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Cozart heran.

"Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita…..?" gumam Tsuna sedih.

Cozart mengganti topik. "Kau berangkat jam berapa?"

"Jam sembilan tiga puluh. Aku masuk siang."

"Oh. Oke. Aku mungkin bakal pulang malam lagi. Kunci rumah kau bawa saja, ya?"

"E….ja….jangan!" tolak Tsuna mentah-mentah. "Aku ini ceroboh. Nanti kalau hilang bagaimana?"

"Masih ada cadangannya sih." Jawab Cozart santai. "Dan aku juga biasanya bawa."

"Nanti Enma-kun bagaimana?"

"Santai saja." Cozart mengibaskan tangannya.

Tsuna berangkat bersama Cozart, dan mereka berpisah ketika Cozart melihat pemandangan bagus dan minta ditinggal. Pria itu bekerja sebagai fotografer, dan dia bekerja untuk seorang seniman dengan gaji tetap. Jadi, Cozart selalu bekerja maksimal dan berusaha sebaik mungkin memuaskan bossnya tersebut.

Sementara Tsuna berdoa ini akan jadi hari yang menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_[flashback]_

"_Enma, kau dimana?"_

_Enma versi enam tahun keluar dari kolong meja makan, dan menghampiri seorang pria besar dengan rambut hitam dan bekas luka diwajahnya. Dengan riang Enma berlari ke pelukan pria itu, dan pria itu menaikkan Enma keatas pundaknya. _

"_Xanxus tou-san dari mana?" tanya Enma._

"_Aku pergi keluar sebentar." Katanya. "Tebak, aku akan mengajakmu pergi!" _

"_Kemana?" Enma kecil bertanya penasaran. _

"_Kau pasti suka tempat itu." _

"_Tempatnya seperti apa?"_

"_Rahasia."_

"_Kenapa rahasia?"_

"_Supaya kau terkejut."_

"_Kenapa tou-san kasih aku kejutan?" _

"_Karena…." Xanxus menurunkan Enma dari pundaknya, dan melemparnya ke udara. Enma berteriak riang, dan dia jatuh lagi ke pelukan Xanxus. Enma tertawa dan Xanxus menciumi pipinya. "Aku menyayangimu." _

_Enma menyeringai senang. "Dan Cozart-nii juga?"_

_Wajah Xanxus mendadak masam. "Kakakmu anak nakal. Aku tak sayang dia." _

"_Apa…." Enma menunduk malu. "Apa aku nakal juga, tou-san?" _

"_Kau tidak nakal, Enma." jawab Xanxus. "Sebab itu aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan." _

_Enma diajak Xanxus menuju sebuah rumah kaca, dimana disana banyak sekali tanaman. Enma sangat takjub ketika melihat Venus Flytrap. Setelah jalan-jalan cukup lama, Xanxus dan Enma makan sosis panggang dan Cola. Mereka pulang menjelang petang, saat hujan turun. _

_[end of flashback]_

Enma membuka matanya. Pandangannya masih buram. Dan dia melihat seorang pria tampan berambut pirang yang sekarang tengah menunduk menatapnya. Ketika Enma bisa melihat dengan jelas, pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Putri Tidur." Sapanya.

"Ah!" ia terkesiap bangun. Kaus abu-abunya basah berkeringat. Enma tidak ingat kalau dirinya mengenakkan kaus itu sebelum tidur. Mungkin Chrome yang memakaikannya.

"Sarapannya sudah siap." Kata pria itu.

"Giotto-san…." Enma menggumam pelan. "Sudah lama kau sampai disini?"

"Tidak. Aku baru sampai." Giotto menggeleng. "Mukuro sampai duluan. Lalu Spade. Aku datang saat Spade masih merecoki Chrome memasak sarapan."

Enma tersenyum kecil.

"Mandilah. Aku tunggu diluar."

Enma mandi, dan kemudian merapikan penampilannya. Ia menuju ruang makan dan menemukan ada tiga orang lelaki disana. Mereka adalah Mukuro Rokudo, kakak kandung Chrome sekaligus Chief Creative Officer dari perusahaan Le Soleil. Daemon Spade, seorang penulis novel fantasi sekaligus teman baik Chrome, dan Giotto Vongola—bossnya Mukuro; CEO dari Le Soleil. Le Soleil adalah perusahaan meubel dan furniture yang sudah mendunia, dikarenakan nilai estetika dan kualitas mereka yang tinggi. Desain barang-barang perusahaan mereka banyak berpengaruh dari jiwa seni seorang Chrome Dokuro.

"Pagi, Enma!" sapa Chrome.

"Kufu, ada Enma-kun rupanya." Mukuro menegak jus jeruknya. "Pantas saja makanannya mewah sekali."

"Oya, oya. Mungkin menurut adikmu sendiri kau tidak istimewa, Mukkun." Kata Spade santai. Ia memakan telur mata sapi setengah matangnya.

Chrome memasak menu yang berbeda untuk semua orang. Giotto hanya memakan sandwich roti gandum yang diisi banyak sayuran dan keju—serta segelas teh dengan madu. Pria pirang ini memang tidak suka makanan yang terlalu berat. Sementara Mukuro makan _waffle_ panggang dengan sirup _maple_ dan potongan buah aprikot dan jus jeruk. Piring milik Daemon Spade penuh dengan protein. Ia makan telur mata sapi setengah matang dengan taburan lada dan garam, sosis panggang, kentang goreng dengan keju; serta segelas kopi.

Chrome menyuguhkan Enma _English muffin_ dengan telur dan daging asap. Serta segelas susu dingin. Gadis itu akhirnya bergabung dan makan bersama para lelaki ini. Menu sarapannya sama dengan Giotto.

"Jadi, apa kau punya ide baru untuk kami, Chrome?" tanya Giotto.

"Aku memikirkan satu set meja makan yang kursinya bisa dilipat kedalam." Jawab Chrome. "atau kitchen set minimalis."

"Permintaan perabot untuk ruang tengah lebih banyak sebetulnya." Kata Giotto lagi. Ia menggigit lagi sandwich-nya. "Kau tahu, aku sangat senang melihat antusiasme pelanggan kita."

"Mungkin sesuatu yang bergaya mediterania. Atau Italia zaman Renaissance." Balas Chrome santai. "Aku baru bisa memikirkannya. Aku belum menggambar desain selama dua hari ini."

"Lagipula ini masih awal bulan. Kau masih punya banyak waktu." Giotto menaikkan pundaknya.

"Oya, oya. Aku suka penggambaranmu untuk Flamulus Wickwill. Anak manis yang jahat."

"Dan Enma…." Giotto mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Enma menunduk, menatap piring makannya. "Aku belum mengecek lagi ke ."

"Kau harus sangat peka terhadap dirimu sendiri." Mukuro membawa piringnya ke wastafel. "Apa kau tidak sedih melihat _istri_mu harus repot seperti itu terus?"

"Mukuro-nii!" Chrome menjotos tangan kakaknya dengan garpu. "Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Enma."

"Uh…..oya, oya! Sekarang kau berani menusuk kakakmu, Chrome-chan?" desis Mukuro sambil menjilat setitik darah yang keluar dari tangannya.

"Ya! Kutusuk matamu kalau berani bicara jahat lagi." Ancam Chrome.

Setelah sarapan pagi, Daemon Spade mohon diri sambil membawa beberapa lembar gambar Chrome. Mukuro dan Giotto pergi bersama ke kantor, dan bilang tidak akan sempat mampir untuk makan malam. Hanya Enma sendiri disini, sementara Chrome mencuci piring. Ia memakan sarapannya lambat-lambat, berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan.

Gagal.

Sebab Enma belum menemukan bahan obrolan sampai sarapannya habis.

"Enma?" panggil Chrome.

"Apa?"

"Titip ini untuk Tsunayoshi." Chrome menaruh sebuah kotak makan di meja. Warnanya bening, jadi Enma bisa lihat apa isinya. Daging panggang setengah matang yang diiris tipis, dengan saus lada hitam. Itu salah satu masakan andalan Chrome.

"Tidak perlu repot. " kata Enma datar. "Aku bisa masak untuknya."

"Aku tidak merasa repot." Chrome mengelap tangannya, dan duduk disebrang Enma. "Membuat orang lain bahagia memang hobiku, kan?"

"Yeah…." Enma memutar bola matanya. "_Keahlianmu_."

Chrome mengantar Enma sampai depan pintu. Sebelum pemuda itu pergi, Chrome menarik tangannya, dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di pipinya.

"Titip itu juga untuk Tsunayoshi." katanya, lalu menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Enma merasa seperti diusir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuna mengibaskan payung lipatnya diluar sebelum masuk kedalam apartemen Enma. Hari ini ketika dia pulang kuliah, hujan deras turun. Sempat panik juga. Untung tadi di minimarket ada payung lipat. Meskipun pakai payung, tetap saja baju Tsuna basah semua. Yah, yang penting kepalanya tidak kehujanan. Dengan tangan menggigil, Tsuna mencari kunci yang tadi diberikan Cozart. Tapi ketika Tsuna memasukkan kunci kedalam lubangnya, pintunya terdorong terbuka begitu saja.

Apa Cozart sudah pulang?

Tsuna melepas jaketnya, dan melongok kedalam rumah.

"Cozart-san?" panggilnya.

Namun tidak ada yang menjawab. Saat Tsuna mengambil sekaleng _cola_ dari kulkas, ia melihat Enma tertidur disofa dengan kaki terjulur. Ia memeluk sebuah novel fantasi dalam keadaan terbuka. Tampaknya dia ketiduran saat sedang baca buku. Diatas _counter_ dapur ada beberapa lunch box yang tutupnya terbuka, dan sebuah sendok. Isinya daging panggang lada hitam. Karena lapar, Tsuna memakannya sampai habis.

Lalu Tsuna membawa _cola_-nya ke balkon, dan menyalakan laptop. Tsuna mengecek sepatu Everlast tinggi warna krem yang kemarin dilihatnya di online shop, apakah masih ada atau tidak. Lalu kemudian Tsuna main game. Saat sedang asyik, ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan malas dia mengangkatnya dan membiarkan ibunya bersuara duluan.

"Halo, Tsu-kun? Gimana kuliah disana? Kamu kurang makan, nggak? Betah, nggak? Aduuuh, ibu disini khawatir banget sama kamu….."

"Ibu….." Tsuna mengurut dada. "Aku oke, kok. Yah, memang disini aku lebih sering sendirian, sih. Kan Enma kerja, kakaknya juga. Tapi nggak apa-apalah. Aku dikasih kunci cadangan, kok."

"Oh….syukurlaaah….." dari sebrang Tsuna mendengar ibunya mendesah lega. "Kalau sempat, nanti ibu akan ke Nagoya untuk melihat keadaanmu…."

"Aduh, Ibuuuuuu…." Tsuna menggerutu. "Kapan dong aku bisa dewasa kalau ibu memberondongku dengan pertanyaan anak TK begitu? Aku ini 18 tahun, bu!"

"Bagaimana ibu tidak khawatir? Kamu ini kan anak tunggal, Tsuna!" omel ibunya. "Kenapa sih kamu tidak mengerti betul perasaan ibumu ini?!"

"Jadi sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" keluh Tsuna.

"Jaga kesehatanmu disana! Jangan merepotkan keluarganya Enma-kun dan kamu harus bela…."

"Iya, iya." Tsuna memotong. "Aku sayang ibu, daaaah!"

"Eh, Tsuna! Ibu belum selesai! Kau harus….."

TUUUUUT…..TUUUUTTTT…..TUUUUUTTTTTTT…..

Namun Tsuna memutus telponnya duluan. Ia melanjutkan main game. Enma juga belum bangun. Padahal Tsuna ingin sekali tahu siapa pacarnya Enma. Apakah dia cantik? Manis atau imut? Apakah dia cukup baik pada Enma? Sudah berapa lama mereka pacaran? Kapan mereka jadian? Dimana mereka bertemu pertama kali? Kenapa Enma tidak pernah bercerita padanya?

Pertanyaan itu mengambang dikepala Tsuna. Entah sejak kapan, namun Tsuna merasakan perubahan pada sifat Enma. Meskipun dia masih saja murung seperti waktu SMP dulu, namun rasanya dia lebih menarik diri dari orang lain dan memendam semuanya sendirian. Hubungannya dengan Cozart sepertinya jauh dari kata akrab. Tsuna tidak pernah mendengar mereka membicarakan satu sama lain. Dan dari caranya, tampaknya Enma tidak begitu menyayangi kakaknya.

Bukankah punya saudara itu menyenangkan?

Tsuna tidak punya kakak ataupun adik, jadi dia tidak pernah tahu. Tapi dia punya Fuuta, I-Pin dan Lambo yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik-adiknya sendiri. Lalu Bianchi, kakaknya Gokudera. Meskipun Gokudera membenci kakaknya, namun Tsuna tidak demikian. Memang dia tidak bisa masak, tetapi ia harus berterima kasih pada gadis bertato itu karena telah jadi teman ibunya selama ini; saat ayahnya tidak pernah kembali dari pekerjaannya.

"Ergh…..uhuk, uhuk!"

Tsuna menoleh. Ia mendengar suara batuk dari Enma yang tertidur. Dari bunyi batuknya, tampaknya dia sedang kurang sehat. Tsuna memutuskan mengambilkan air minum untuk Enma ketika mendengar suara batuknya makin keras.

"Eerrgggh…..aakh, AAKKKH, AAAAAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAKKKKH! GUAAAAAKKKHHHH!"

Tsuna terlonjak. Gelas yang dipegangnya jatuh. Tiba-tiba Enma berteriak keras. Tsuna menghampirinya dan menemukan Enma dalam kondisi yang aneh, dan mengerikan:

Hidung dan bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia menggeliat memegangi kepalanya sambil berteriak-teriak. _Namun dalam keadaan tidur_.

"Enma!?" Tsuna mengguncang-guncang tubuh sahabatnya. "Enma, kau kenapa?! Bangunlah! Bangun, Enma! Banguuuuun!"

"Uukkh….aaah, AAAAAKKKKHH, OHOK OHOK!"

Enma mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Batuknya parah sekali. Tsuna mengurut dada Enma, dan pemuda itu mulai bangun. Ia menepis tangan Tsuna dan mengelap darah dari mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan. Enma berdiri, lari terhuyung-huyung kekamar mandi dan Tsuna bisa mengira kalau Enma muntah. Khawatir, Tsuna mengambil segelas air hangat dan handuk; lalu menungguinya didepan kamar mandi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Enma?" tanyanya.

"Ergh….ya." jawab Enma lirih.

"Kita ke dokter sekarang, ya!" kata Tsuna. "Aku curiga kau kena TBC."

"Aku sehat, kok." Kata Enma memaksa. "Santai saja."

Ia menyambar segelas air hangat ditangan Tsuna, menegak isinya sampai habis. Kemudian mengelap sisa darah dibibir dan hidungnya dengan handuk.

"sebenarnya kau ini kenapa, Enma?" tanya Tsuna bingung.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, kalau aku ini punya kebiasaan buruk saat tidur." Jawab Enma kalem. "Dokter bilang, saat aku tertidur dalam fase dangkal, akan terjadi pengelupasan dibagian otakku."

"Serius?!" pekik Tsuna. "Terus kenapa sampai sekarang kau bisa jalan?"

"Itu bukanlah hal serius, Tsuna." Enma tertawa, menyusupkan tangannya diantara helai-helai rambut Tsuna. "Pengelupasan itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Untuk mempercepatnya, aku harus banyak makan banyak protein, menghindari fast food dan junk food."

Tsuna menatap Enma dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia memeluk Enma erat-erat, menyembunyikan isak khawatirnya dipundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah cerita? Tahu tidak, aku ini sangat ingin tahu karena ingin berbuat banyak untukmu, Enma-kun!" Tsuna mulai meracau.

Enma tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia membalas pelukan Tsuna, mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan tenang. Tsuna melepaskannya, dan masih menatap Enma dengan sengit.

"Apapun." Katanya. "Katakan apapun padaku!"

"Terima kasih." Jawabnya datar.

"Punya sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan lagi?" tanya Tsuna.

"Nggak ada." Jawab Enma apatis. Ia pergi ke balkon dan bersandar di bantal besar yang ada disana, membaca beberapa majalah game. Tsuna bergabung dengannya, menumpukan kepalanya pada perut Enma dan bermain game dengan ponselnya.

"Tsuna…..berat, ah." Ringis Enma menyingkirkan kepala Tsuna dari perutnya.

"Hey, besok kan sabtu…." Tsuna mendongak. "Kau kerja, tidak?"

"Nggak sih." Enma menggedikkan bahu. "Kenapa?"

"Jalan yuuuk!" ajaknya. "Kamu yang paling tau daerah sini, kan?"

"Maunya kemana?"

"Terserah." Tsuna berdiri, menyandarkan pundaknya pada Tsuna. "_Ngalor ngidul_ keliling kota juga boleh."

"Lihat besok saja."

Tsuna mengerutkan bibirnya. "Kau mau kencan dengan pacarmu, ya?"

"Pa….pacar apaan?" pekik Enma kaget.

"Kata Cozart-san…..kau suka menginap dirumah pacarmu….."

Enma menatap Tsuna sebentar, lalu kemudian tertawa. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna, mencubit pipinya. Wajah cemberut Tsuna membuatnya gemas sekali. Setelah tawanya surut, ia menatap Tsuna baik-baik.

"Aku cuma kagum sekali padanya. Gadis itu…tidak hanya seorang seniman. Tidak, maksudku…..dia tidak hanya menciptakan karya seni saja. Tapi hidupnyapun adalah sebuah seni. Lain kali akan kukenalkan dia padamu."

"Lain kali?" ulang Tsuna kecewa.

"Dia sibuk." Jawab Enma. "Dia sedang bekerja sama dengan seorang penulis novel."

"Um…." Tsuna mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi kau tidak punya rencana kencan?"

"Dia bahkan bukan pacarku." Jawab Enma heran.

Tsuna menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Enma. Ia menatap langit gelap yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu kota, dan menunjuk sesuatu yang bergerak secara kilat.

"Kau lihat itu? Bintang jatuh!" pekik Tsuna.

"Apanya?" Enma tidak tanggap.

"Buat permintaan!" Tsuna memejamkan matanya dan terdiam sejenak.

Dalam hatinya, Tsuna memohon...

_Kami-sama, kuharap Engkau selalu melindungi Enma. Bahagiakan hidupnya, ya!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam hiruk pikuk tengah malam sebuah motor sport yang diketahui bernama Ducati Hypermotard 1100 evo berwarna merah metalik membelah jalanan dengan suara raungan mesinnya yang sangat sangar. Pengendaranya mengenakkan jas formal, pundaknya tegap dan gagahnya bukan main. Ia membonceng seseorang yang membopong kamera DSLR, merangkul pinggangnya dari belakang supaya tubuh kurusnya tidak melayang dengan kecepatan tidak waras tersebut. Motor super itu mengurangi kecepatannya dan berhenti, memarkirkannya di halaman depan sebuah gedung. Sang pengendara membuka helmnya. Rambut pirang cerahnya terasa sedikit lepek. Ia mengacak-acak surai emasnya dengan tidak nyaman.

"Kita sampaaaai~" katanya riang pada yang diboncengnya.

"Mungkin lain kali kau bisa lebih pelan, Giotto." Kata Cozart datar.

"Aku cuma ingin kau istirahat lebih cepat." Katanya. "Kau pasti lelah kan naik angkutan umum keliling kota?"

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu." Cibirnya. "Maaf-maaf saja ya, _boss_."

"Iya, iya…." Giotto menyentil hidung bangir Cozart. "_Amore mio_."

Kedua pria ini masuk kedalam bagunan didepan mereka. Cozart memberikan kameranya pada Giotto untuk mencari kunci rumahnya. Pria berambut merah itu mengintip kedalam, dan menemukan _adik-adiknya_ ketiduran di balkon dengan ekspresi polos bak anak kecil. Cozart tersenyum terenyuh. Ia mengambil selimut tebal dari lemari dan menyelimutkannya ke _kedua adiknya_ tersebut. Ia melirik malas cucian piring, dan mencari dimana pria pirang yang tadi mengantarnya pulang. Laki-laki yang bertitel CEO dari sebuah perusahaan meubel tersebut masih bersandar pada pintu, melihat hasil yang terabadikan oleh lensa digital tersebut.

"Masuk." Kata Cozart gahar sambil menjambak jas pria itu, menyeretnya masuk.

"Hey, hasil jepretanmu berkembang pesat." Puji pria pirang itu.

"Kalau tidak, aku dapat uang dari mana?" ketusnya. Cozart mempersilakan Giotto masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau kan bisa pakai uangku." Jawab Giotto sambil melepas jasnya, menghempaskan dirinya di kasur.

"Aku punya tangan dan kaki." Kata Cozart. "Aku masih bisa menafkahi diriku sendiri. Juga Enma."

Cozart mengganti pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang dengan kaus berwarna biru muda dan boxer bergambar Spongebob. Ia membaringkan badannya disebelah Giotto. Pria pirang itu mendekap Cozart secara brutal dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Kadang egomu yang tinggi itu terasa sangat menyebalkan." Katanya lembut.

"Itu bukan ego." Kilah Cozart. "Itu harga diri. Sebagai kakak. Sebagai pria."

"Terserah kau saja." Giotto tertawa. "Tapi saat kau kesulitan, jangan ragu untuk bilang."

"Tidak perlu." Ucap Cozart. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

"Dan aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan."

Tangan besar Giotto menyentuh wajah Cozart dengan lembut. Jemari panjangnya menelusuri garis kasar mirip bekas parutan disisi kiri wajahnya. Luka sepanjang lebih dari 7cm itu menyimpan seluruh duka masa lalu Cozart.

"Apa kau akan menginap, tampan?"

Cozart mempreteli pakaian Giotto. Mulai dari jasnya, dasinya, rompi hitam bergaris dengan bahan yang sama dengan celana dan jasnya. Kemejanya. Dibalik kemejanya Giotto masih memakai kaus putih tipis berlengan pendek. Pria bersurai pirang itu merapatkan tubuhnya, melekatkan bibirnya dengan milik Cozart. Malam mereka memanas, detak jantung bergema empat kali lebih cepat bahkan hingga terdengar dibelakang telinga.

Cozart melupakan semuanya, menyerahkan seluruhnya pada Giotto tanpa perlawanan. Sang fotografer menyanyikan melodi nikmat saat Giotto menyentuhnya sampai titik terjauh, menuntunnya mendaki hingga ke puncak. Mereka saling mengimbangi, namun Cozart selalu sampai lebih dulu. Saat nafasnya terputus dan tubuhnya semakin menghangat dan basah, Giotto melepaskannya. Membiarkannya mengambil nafas.

Lenguhan liar Cozart membangkitkan kembali jati diri sang CEO, membuatnya mendapatkan kembali semangat mendaki puncak. Saat nafsu menyelimuti mereka berdua, Giotto melepaskan semuanya. Ia berbaring disamping Cozart, sama-sama mengambil nafas dan menenangkan ritme jantung.

"Mandilah." Giotto merapatkan pelukannya disekeliling tubuh Cozart.

Cozart menggerutu malas. "Kau duluan."

Giotto menggendong Cozart dengan lembut, menaruhnya di _bathtub_. Airnya diisi air hangat-hangat kuku. Ia menuang sabun cair berwarna ungu kedalam air dan ikut masuk kedalam _bathtub_.

"Keberatan aku mandi bersamamu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Cozart. Wajahnya murung.

Pria bermata biru itu membersihkan tubuhnya, dan tubuh fotografer kekasihnya itu. Saat air hangat membersihkan tubuhnya, Cozart mengerang nyaman. Giotto memeluknya, mencium telinganya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Anak itu siapa?" tanya Giotto.

"Tsunayoshi. Temannya Enma."

Giotto membersihkan lekukan pinggang Cozart. Meskipun tubuhnya terbilang kurus, ada tato ikan koi yang kualitasnya terbilang sangat bagus di punggung hingga lekukan pinggangnya. Ia membuat tato itu disebuah klinik didaerah Harajuku beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Enma belum periksa masalahnya ke setelah ini."

"Biar saja." Kata Cozart pedas. "Biar saja dia mati dengan sikap keras kepalanya."

"Shhhh…." Giotto menyilangkan telunjuk dibibirnya. "Apa bedanya denganmu? Kakak dan adik sama keras kepalanya."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia." Cozart menggerutu. "Dia tertinggal jauh."

"Iya, iyaaa…." Giotto tertawa. "Kakak Super Keras Kepala Senior."

Cozart keluar dari bathtub. Ia mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi, lalu menyambar handuk. Fotografer muda itu membereskan sisa-sisa perbuatan mereka, dan mengeluarkan setrika uap untuk menyetrika setelan Giotto setelah berpakaian. Masih dengan handuk yang terlilit di pinggangnya, Giotto menggeret kursi dan duduk didekat Cozart.

"Katakan apa yang kau sembunyikan." Kata Giotto hangat. "Tak apa-apa."

Cozart menyemprotkan pewangi kain ke setelan Giotto, merapikannya dan menggantungnya. Pria bersurai emas itu mengambil sehelai kaus oblong dan celana piyama panjang dari lemari pakaian Cozart.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" tanya Cozart.

"Tidak usah." Giotto menariknya menuju ranjang. Cozart mendengus kesal dan kemudian mematikan lampu. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke dada Giotto. Detak jantung kekasihnya memang musik terbaik untuk memperbaiki mood.

"Apa kau yakin?" Cozart berkata.

Giotto menaikkan alisnya. "Tentang apa?"

"_Pernikahan kontrak Enma dan Chrome_."

Giotto terdiam.

"Meskipun ia sudah jarang mimisan lagi, tapi kelihatannya dia tidak bahagia."

"Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa." timpal Giotto. "Dari cerita Chrome, Enma belum pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali. Kau tahu, ia tidak berani mencampuri Chrome."

"Persetubuhan tanpa niat bisa dianggap pemerkosaan." Kata Cozart datar. "Adikku memang menyebalkan. Tapi dia tidak sebejat itu."

"Kakaknya juga begitu." Tambah Giotto. "Anak baik~"

"Ukh! Diaaam….." Cozart menggigit gemas pundak Giotto.

Giotto merapatkan pelukannya pada Cozart. Ia memeluknya hati-hati, seakan-akan Cozart adalah barang yang mudah pecah. Hati dan pikirannya memang keras, namun jiwanya rapuh. Terlalu banyak luka yang ditanggungnya. Giotto selalu merasa kalau kekasihnya berada di tempat yang sangat jauh hingga ia tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Apa yang selalu Giotto usahakan untuk kesehatan Enma setidaknya sudah membuat senyuman manis Cozart lebih sering mengembang.

_Apakah luka-luka itu masih bisa sembuh?_

Giotto membatin, memperhatikan wajah tidur kekasihnya yang sangat damai.


End file.
